Random bits of scripture
by STCxPunk
Summary: These are just random poems that I wrote. Please be kind, as this is what my band and I sing!
1. Songs for a deaf man

**First Aid for My Heart**

**Cast and splint the broken hearts  
With bandages of forgiveness  
Did you think I really wanted  
This pain I can't forget?**

**These tiny pills, they smile at me  
And show an escape in their hard shell  
I ignore the calls of razorblades  
Their lies I know so well**

**I shocked myself alive today  
Fresh air ne'er tasted so good  
And you were there when I awoke  
Just like I knew you would  
Before I leave this world again  
I have to tell you my story  
About a boy who loves a girl**

**Please don't let me alone tonight  
These shadows, they can kill  
I can't stop thinking of you  
And it makes me ill  
Please don't forget me, love  
Your words cut me to the core  
I will swear to you again tonight  
I swear I love you more**

**Preamble to my Downfall**

**I, the person of which whom you hate  
Hath finally fallen to society's ills  
I wish I had the will to survive  
I need to be by your side  
I'd be there with you tonight**

**Liberty is a moral I deny  
In exchange for the love I so deserve  
Posterity can burn in hell  
Desire provides compensation  
Were it that I deny my person  
The one not hidden by facades  
Would you love me more?**

**Burn the topless towers, Helen  
Illium with burn for us tonight  
We'll dance by the light  
Of the fires so bright  
And drink wine of the bouquet  
Embrace me again, love  
We'll spend eternity together  
The torch has been passed  
We'll stay hidden forever  
And on the day we die  
The gates of heaven will open wide before us**

**Date Rape for Dummies**

**A collect call from you conscience  
Will you accept the charges?  
Lose myself in her eyes  
And my will is done protesting this union  
A Blue Hawaiian for my lady friend  
Hides the blue ink from my victim's eyes  
I'm so lonely  
Is this how low I've sunk?**

**Replay the night over again  
As steel bracelets steal my circulation  
Moans of protest gave way to unconsciousness  
My soul is forever tarnished  
A chartreuse haze has settled upon my mind  
And nausea claims me forever**

Cold bars of steel are replaced by a bar stool  
Obsession with a perverse nature forsaken  
Alcohol has taken my pain away  
And put the proverbial monkey back on my back  
But she brought me another  
When she strolled into the pub tonight  
Old habits die hard, they say  
This is no exception  
She sits next to me, and shames pearls with her smile  
This alleyway is secluded enough  
Lose the skirt, sweet heart  
The night is young, and so am I 

**Ok, just a little explanation for how these songs came to be. They're not InuYasha songs, nor are they based on InuYasha. I put them in this category because I figured it would be easier for my fans to find. Song-writing has been a passion of mine for a long time, so I figured that while I was on hiatus, I'd share my work with you to give you something to chew on during the wait. Ok, onto the summary. First Aid for my heart was written in my JROTC class when we were learning first aid, and I just got this idea about being able to physically bandage a broken heart, and I just started writing and pulled that one out. Preamble to my Downfall was written when I was reading the Preamble of the Declaration of Independence. I started rewriting the Preamble to my emotions, and that song just kind of came out. Nothing really inspired the song, just the title. Date Rap for Dummies is a story about a guy who uses date rape to slake his lust (the blue ink is something that is being added to date rape pills, so if someone puts on in a drink, it'll turn blue) and gets caught. But, as soon as he gets out and tries to hide behind his booze, he meets a girl, and his old habits return. None of them had a real inspiration; I just kind of decided to write them. OK, well, gotta go, but I hope you liked these songs. Ja matane!**

******Denu-San**


	2. A Sadistic Smile

**A Sadistic Smile, Another Chambered Round**

I put my gun to your temple

And watch the tears pour down your face

You beg me for forgiveness

But you're nothing but a disgrace

My sadistic smile condemns you

And I paint the wall with your brains

I stand and enjoy the bloodbath

I bask in opulence

Forthcoming ever more

You fucked with the wrong guy this time

You dirty whore

Enjoy this bullet one more time

And the chorus swells

**_Can't you see that I adore this?_**

**_All I want is to dance on your corpse_**

**_I never knew joy before this_**

**_Open up to my soul's door_**

**_This is a death of the greatest failure_**

**_One the world hath not witnessed before_**

**_I know that I never loved her_**

**_And I just wanna kill more_**

He pleads for me to show mercy

I just want to show him hate

He lies prostrate before me

He apologized a second too late

Bone chips decorate my walls

Brain matter is my new décor

The screams are gone

And the silence in deafening

While I bathe in the gore

A hollow point round was all it took

To end his life with ease

I can't stop the killings

It's such a great disease

**_Can't you see that I adore this?_**

**_All I want is to dance on your corpse_**

**_I never knew joy before this_**

**_Open up to my soul's door_**

**_This is a death of the greatest failure_**

**_One the world hath not witnessed before_**

**_I know that I never loved her_**

**_And I just wanna kill more_**


	3. Hello MySpace

**Hello MySpace, Will You Listen To My Problems?**

We use this time to profess our sins

In the darkness, you let your light shine in

Who are these people?

Do we even care?

It's just you and me

No one else out there

I get down on my knees

And offer you this ring

We will wed inside a pristine chapel

And live together anon

You let me take you willingly

And we keep this secret to ourselves

_**Will you take my hand tonight?**_

_**I'd like to break your fingers**_

_**One by one**_

_**I thought I loved you once**_

_**Now I can only hate**_

_**You try to crawl back to my side**_

_**I just push you away**_

_**That's the end of our days**_

_**The end of our ways**_

_**The end of us**_

I drown my sorrows

In this bottle tonight

I let the rage within me

Grow without a fight

I grab my crowbar

And I grab my knife

It's come time for me

To end your life

I'll smile as you scream

I laugh as you gasp

I'll display your head

As a trophy on my wall

The halls with ring with laughter

As you gaze unto it all

_**Will you take my hand tonight?**_

_**I'd like to break your fingers**_

_**One by one**_

_**I thought I loved you once**_

_**Now I can only hate**_

_**You try to crawl back to my side**_

_**I just push you away**_

_**That's the end of our days**_

_**The end of our ways**_

_**The end of us**_


End file.
